A Trip to the Mall
by New Name Unimportant
Summary: Five year old Renesmee goes to the mall with her uncles Jasper and Emmett to buy shoes. Harmless right? WRONG! Long Oneshot


**I don't own Twilight. This just a little story I thought of today. In this story Renesmee ages normally, this is set before my first fan fiction "Lima's Vampires" :) enjoy. Link to Renesmee's outfit on my profile.**

**Renesmee's POV**

Today Uncle Emmy and Uncle Jazz are taking me to the mall in Seattle to buy shoes. Aunt Ali and Aunty Rose are in Milan shopping, Granddad and Grandma are going to a charity event at the hospital. My uncles wanted to take me to do something and I need a new pair of shoes for my first day of kindergarten next week.

Mommy doesn't like me going places without her, daddy, or one of my aunts or my grandma, she doesn't trust my uncles. Well maybe not _both _my uncles, just Emmy. "Come on Bells, we've babysat her before!" Uncle Em begged. "Yes, but not in _public_," Mom fretted, "she could get lost or kidnapped or The Volturi could come back and grab her." Mommy worries too much, I would have thought she'd like staying home with Daddy. They would probably kiss the whole time, yuck.

Uncle Jasper was holding me and laughed as I put my hand on his cheek and told him. "Bella, Renesmee wants to go and she knows that you want to stay and kiss Edward," he laughed again. If mom were human she'd be blushing bright red.

"Please Momma I wanna go!" I begged, "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Emmett." Emmett frowned and Daddy laughed out loud. I put on my best puppy dog pout, the one Emmy taught me. I could tell Mom had given up by her loud sigh. I squealed, "Yay!" and jumped into her arms. "Thank you Mommy thank you!" I said giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She laughed, "you're welcome sweetie," and gave me to Emmett.

He put me on his shoulders, and I giggled. "Bye Daddy!" I said and blew a kiss to him. He grinned and blew one back, then glared at Emmett and Jasper. "You two keep an eye on her," he warned, then looked to me and said in a nicer voice, "be good and don't get into mischief." I grinned, "I promise," I said.

After getting my coat, we went out to Daddy's Volvo, and drove to Seattle. The mall was HUGE, and had a huge glass window at the top. When we were inside I stood staring up at the window, "wow can we get a window like that Uncle Jazz?" I asked as we walked towards the shoe store. He chuckled, "ask Grandma when we get home," he said and took my hand so I wouldn't run off, Emmett took my other hand.

"Uncle Em can we see the puppies first?" I asked sweetly. He grinned; "Sure we have enough time!" he said and started to drag me towards the pet shop. "Emmett!" Jasper warned, but Uncle Em ignored him, picked me up and ran at human speed to the pet shop with Jasper far behind us. "Emmett!" Uncle Jazz called after us.

When we got to the pet shop, I ran to the puppies, while Em was occupied with the little hamsters. There were tons of little puppies running around the petting area. I bent down and pet a little Yorkshire terrier that was jumping on me. "Aww you're so cute," I giggled.

"Uncle Jazz, can I have a puppy?" I turned to ask him. He frowned, "Ness," he whispered, "we drink animals, I don't think our family could have a pet." I could tell he was trying not to hurt my feelings. I hung my head and sniffled, Emmett kneeled down next to me, "hey it's ok baby doll," he said and gently lifted my head to look at him. "Let's go to the toy store and I'll buy you whatever you want," Jasper added. I sniffled again, "ok."

I was happier until we got to the escalator that took us to the toy store. Jazz and Em both got on and were halfway up before they noticed I wasn't there. "Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, I'm scared," I whimpered from the bottom. They both gasped and looked back at me. "Ness, stay right there, we're going to go up and then- Emmett! What are you doing?" Uncle Jazz half shouted.

Uncle Em was trying to go back down the escalator to get to me. Lots of angry shoppers were giving him dirty looks as he pushed them out of the way, but he ignored them. When he finally got down I hugged him tightly. Jazz got there a few seconds later, he took the long way. "Come on, let's just get the shoes and go," Jasper said. I nodded and we went to the shoe store.

333333333333333333

"I want these," I said after twenty minutes of picking out and trying on shoes. The shoes I picked were purple converse with small white polka dots. My uncles sighed in relief, and paid for the shoes. Jasper and I started to walk towards the exit when Emmett called, "Wait I want to get a pair of shoes too!" he protested. "Emmett you're not going back to high school we're starting college remember?" Jazz sighed. "but I'll be there when everyone drops off Ness at Forks elementary school and I want to look my best," Emmett protested. Jasper groaned "fine," and we sat down to watch Emmett pick out shoes.

"Emmett just grab something and buy it!" Jasper said when Em was taking his time choosing. "Jasper come help me pick a pair!" Emmett shouted. "Don't shout I'm coming!" Jazz growled. "Ness stay right here," he said then went over to Emmett.

When he said "stay right here" did he mean on this bench or stay near the mall? I think he meant to stay near the mall. While Em and Jazz argued over shoes, I left my plastic bag with my shoe box inside on the bench and skipped off to find something fun to do.

I went to the middle of the mall and look up at the glass ceiling. I stood there for a few minutes until I got hot and decided to take off my jacket and leave it here; I would come get it later. I took a few more steps then looked up again. I wish I could go up there; I would be on top of the world! That gave me an idea.

I ran to the elevator and pushed the roof button, but I needed a key for it. I thought for a moment and then pushed with all my strength on the place where the key was supposed to go. It broke, so I pushed the button again and it took me to the top.

Once I was on the roof I saw the window was actually a dome like window, It was very high. I tried to climb it but it was too slippery, then I saw the long ladder lying next to the dome. I set it up easily with my vampire strength and climbed up. Then I thought, if Em and Jasper came they would climb the ladder and take me down so I grabbed the ladder and threw it to the parking lot. IT was a little harder to do this because I didn't have full vampire strength.

When I finally looked around I realized how high up I really was. I was nearly 30 feet off the roof and almost 100 feet from the ground. I frowned, how am I going to get down now? If I slide off I might slide too far and fall off the roof. I moved a little more towards the center and almost slipped.

Maybe this is a good thing. If I just stay calm and focus on the positive I'll be ok. Plus there's a great view here. All the people down there all staring at me look like ants. I giggled. Then a lady below screamed, uh oh she must have seen me. She looks scared, I'll wave at her and assure her I'm fine, I thought then waved.

**No one's POV**

**Meanwhile with Jasper and Emmett…**

"I want these!" Emmett finally announced. Jasper sighed in relief, "finally, alright Ness let's go- Ness?" he said turning to see the now empty bench. His jaw dropped, "Emmett where's Ness?" he asked running up to his brother who was at the register. "On the bench," Emmett answered calmly. "no she's not," Jasper hissed. Emmett froze he dropped his box with his new shoes on the ground. "let's go," he said and rushed off to follow the scent of his niece.

The scent stopped in the elevator. "she must have wanted to go down to the garage where we packed the car," Jasper said and pushed the garage button, but when they got there they realized she hadn't been here. "let's go to the front, maybe someone's seen her," Emmett suggested and they both ran to the front.

"Hey look a camera crew is here!" Emmett pointed out momentarily distracted. "Emmett there's no time!" Jasper growled. They ran outside and pushed through the crowd of people all staring in horror at the roof, and then they heard a small distant voice that they'd recognize anywhere. "Uncle Em! Uncle Jazz!" the voice called.

The two vampires slowly turned to look at the top of the dome, to see their beloved niece on top waving happily. Policemen, firemen, and EMTs where all circling the dome and talking to Renesmee, trying to coax her to jump onto the net. Emmett and Jasper stood there frozen for ten seconds, and then they both screamed in fear, "RENESMEE!"

**At the Cullen's house…**

Bella and Edward where doing exactly what Renesmee had guessed, kissing. They were cuddled in the living room on the couch, the news was on but it was on mute and they weren't paying attention. After a few minutes Edward spoke "I wonder how our baby girl and her uncles are doing," he said aloud. Bella shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm worried." "so am I," Edward said.

Just then Bella's cell phone rang, "it's Esme" she said and answered. "hey Esme, how was the charity?...that's great!...No, she's at the mall with Emmett and Jasper…..Haha, no I trust them…." She said.

Edward turned on the volume on the TV, the new anchor was talking urgently, "This just in, there is a five year old girl stuck on the top of Seattle Mall! Here's Martha Lee live on the scene." Edward shook his head in shame, "can you believe how irresponsible parents are these days!" he said turning down the TV and looking to his wife. She laughed and nodded, "it's a good thing our little girl is in good hands with her uncles," she said and then turned to the phone, "no I was talking to Edward…. Yes there's a little girl on top of the mall, can you believe that!"

On the television Martha Lee said, "Sources tell us that the little girl got away from her adopted fathers and went to the roof. It is unknown how she climbed to the top of the dome. Here is one of the endangered girl's fathers, who told us his name is… Rusty Shackleford," she said then turned to Emmett who was shouting to Jasper who was on the roof with the police and firemen trying to talk to Renesmee. Edward and Bella gasped.

"I'm Martha Lee with 11'oclock news," she said and Emmett gave her a weird look then looked at the camera. "Care to comment?" she asked. "Yes," Emmett said in a worried voice, "Umm first of all I'm her uncle and that's my brother in law who is also her uncle, and….and…..and PLEASE DON'T TELL EDWARD!" he shouted then ran off from the camera towards the mall. "that was a very concerned uncle," she said, and then the camera zoomed towards Renesmee who was waving to everyone and grinning widely, from her perch on top of the dome.

Edward let out a dangerous snarl, and Bella dropped the cell phone and shrieked.

**Back with Renesmee…**

**Renesmee's POV**

Everyone was freaking out, it's not like I'm dead. My uncles and the other people have been trying to get me to jump but I don't want to jump onto that net, it looks filthy! The wind blew and I shivered, I wish I'd brought my jacket, instead of leaving it on the floor.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and it started to rain. I whimpered and pulled my legs up to my chest in an effort to keep warm. This wasn't so fun after all. I missed my uncles and my grandparents and my aunts but most of all my parents. My lip quivered and I started to cry into my knees.

I could hear uncle Jazz arguing with a police officer, "let me just go up and get her then I'll jump into the net with her!" he said angrily. "I'm sorry sir but you have to be specially trained to use the firemen's ladder," the officer answered. "I HAVE TO BE _TRAINED _TO USE A _LADDER!" _Uncle Jazz shouted. Uncle Emmett was still trying to talk to me, "Nessie it'll be ok don't cry baby doll, it's ok!"

"uncle Em," I called. "yes?" he answered. "I want my daddy and my mommy," I whimpered. "I know baby doll I know," he said. "and I'm cold," I added. "We have to get her down soon, she'll get sick," Emmett called to Jasper.

Then off in the distance I saw a red car speeding towards the mall. I thought of my mom's red car and started to cry again. "shh it's ok" Emmett called. Suddenly Jasper gasped, "it's Edward!" he shouted. I lifted my head to see my parents get out of the Ferrari and rush towards the mall. I sniffled and moved a little trying to stop the cold rain from hitting my face, but I slipped and started sliding off the dome. I screamed then hit the net, it hurt I rubbed the arm I fell on. That was going to bruise; my skin wasn't as tough as a full vampire's yet.

The crowd cheered as a fireman pulled me off the net and put his rain coat on me. I whimpered and reached for Jasper who took me immediately. "Are you ok darlin'?" he asked after he and Emmett hugged and kissed me. I nodded and he passed me to Emmett.

Daddy was the next to rush through the elevator to me; he ripped me from Emmett's arms and held me tightly. I hugged his neck, so tight that it would choke a human. Daddy kissed my forehead twice then passed me to my mother who was hysterically crying.

Mom started kissing me all over my face, I started giggling. "are you hurt?" Daddy asked me, I showed him my arm and he said Granddad would doctor it when we got home. "Emmett, Jasper, I will talk to you too at home," Daddy said in a restrained voice as we walked to the car. They both nodded then went to get the Volvo.

"Mommy," I said when we were in her car. "yes, baby?" she said. "can we get a water slide?" I asked. She and Daddy looked back at me in confusion, "why do you ask?" Daddy asked. "'cause when I slid from the roof it was fun!" I said giggling.

333333333333333333

"I can't believe they did that!" Aunt Rose said shaking her head in disbelief as she gently brushed my hair. "mhmm, it's probably going to be on the news for awhile," Mom sighed. "those idiots," Aunt Rose growled and kissed my head. "speaking of our idiot husbands," Aunt Ali said, "Where are they?" she asked looking towards my mom. "oh, Edward and Carlisle are still yelling at them back at the cottage," Mom said.

"will I still get to go to school?" I asked. Grandma smiled, "of course, dearest! Why wouldn't you?" I shrugged.

I wonder if they will really get me a water slide. Just then uncle Em and uncle Jazz came in with their heads hung in shame. I jumped off aunt Rose's lap and hugged them, they hugged back. "We're sorry we didn't keep a close eye on you Renesmee," Uncle Jazz said. I smiled, "it's ok, I ran off so it's mostly my fault, but no one blames me," I said with a shrug. Everyone laughed, "that's very true sweet pea, it's so hard to blame you," Granddad laughed and picked me up. "I know, I'm just so perfect," I said, then laid my head on his shoulder and murmured "it's such a burden."

333333333333333333

It was the end of my first day of school, and it was a success. I only told four humans that I was a half vampire! Abigail, Thomas, Vanessa, and Samantha! Now Samantha and I are waiting to be picked up. We are the only ones left, even the teachers left!

Finally auntie Rose's BMW and Daddy's Volvo pulled up and my whole family came towards us. I ran to hug them… so did Samantha. She hugged Rosalie who was really freaked out by this random child holding a pillow who suddenly hugged her. "This is my new friend Samantha!" I announced. Everyone smiled at her politely. "hello Samantha," Grandma greeted her. Samantha sighed and walked away. I waved to her and she waved back. Everyone was a little puzzled at my new friend's behavior but shook it off. They probably thought this was a onetime thing.

"so how was school?" Rosie asked and kneeled down in front of me. "it was great!" I said, "I'm the most popular person there! They all saw me on the news last week!"


End file.
